A Very Runed Christmas
by Ashs2ashs
Summary: Just a little Mortal Instruments Christmas story. Pairings: Clace, Jaia, Sizzy, Malec
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Cassandra Clare owns all the characters**

Clary POV

"Izzy, I am NOT wearing this!"

"C'mon! You look sexy for once! Jace won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" She purred and wiggled her eyebrows.

"No! I don't care! This is just- no!"

I was currently dressed in a very short santa dress, complete with white fluff at the bottom. It pushed out the little chest I had, and stopped a bit above mid thigh. I had black fish net gloves, and black knee boots. Don't forget the fact that Izzy made me wear a red santa hat and tie my hair in a side braid with a green ribbon going through it.

"Why?! He'll be drooling, Clary. Drooling!" I had to admit, I showed a lot more skin than usual, and looked hotter than usual.

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem…..Christmassy enough? Christmas is about PJs and hats in my family, so….This is just weird," I commented, turning back and forth in front of the wall length mirror in Isabelle's room.

"Iz, you in there? Put some clothes on, I'm entering!" Crap, that's Alec.

I scramble around trying to find something to cover me, but find nothing. The door flies open.

"Hey, have you seen the- HOLY HELL CLARY!" This isn't going to be a pleasent conversation.

Alec stares at me with his jaw on the floor and eyes wide. From disgust. He's completely weirded out.

"Really, Alec? Close your mouth or you'll catch flies. And doesn't she look sexy?!" Izzy squeals.

"I'm leaving now," Alec stalks out of the room, shaking his head.

"Don't tell Jace! We need it to be a surprise!" Izzy shouts over her shoulder while she turns toward me, still trying to cover myself.

She rolls her eyes. "Seriously girl, get a life. If you haven't wore something like that yet…" She trails off, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, when you forced me into that black one for Magnus' party, I wore something like this," I pointed out. Mistake.

She gets a glint in her eyes and smiles viciously. "I love Christmas parties. Especially so close to Christmas," Izze slowly walks towards me, like a predator stalking towards their injured prey.

"You look to...perky," Isabelle grins. "Let's make you bad-ass."

She strolls to her closest, grabbing out material left and right. She grabs some black, white, green, and red fabric before snatching up the dress I wore to Magnus'.

She throws it all on her bed, and in about an hour or so she's finished.

I don't like what I see at all.

It's still the black dress from the party, but she added white trim to the bottom, took the sleeves off, made a red and green zipper going up the side of the dress. She added a red and green half skirt that was open in the front, but long in the back. She made a black hat, but with a green puff ball and red trim at the bottom.

It may sound terrible, but it looked like stripper wear, and I was not wearing that.

"Innocent Clary's gonna be not so pure tomorrow!" Oh gross. Gross.

"Uh, NO!" i bolt for the door, making a mad dash against her. I lost.

She pounces on, landing on top of me. "Nw Clary, you can put this on willingly, or I can force you into this. It's your choice," Izzy growled from her perch on my back.

"Fine! I'll put it on," I growl back and squirm around. She gets up, but stands in front of the door. Damn it.

I grab the outfit and wiggle into it, hoping it tears.

It doesn't rip.

I turn around so she can see me, and a malicious look passes over her eyes.

"Oh, Jace is so going to thank me for dragging him to this party,"

* * *

**Just to clear up, it's a week or so before Christmas. Sorry if some characters are OOC, and if they are really OOC, please review and tell me who and why! Sorry if this isn't very up-to-awesomeness as I'd like it to be.**

**~Ash~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Jace POV

"Dude, what's taking them so long?" I turn my head slightly and stare up at Alec, lounging on the couch while "How I met your Mother" continues to play on the TV. (A/N yeah yeah, they don't have TV blah blah just go with it, it's the 21st century for gods sake)

"I don't know, why don't you go check?" Alec rolls his eyes and plops on the recliner with a Pop Tart.

"Well, as much as I'd love to go see my girlfriend change into sexy clothes, Isabelle won't let me in. Believe me, I've tried," I grin at the memory. "She impaled me with her shoe." I frown and touch the scratch on my cheek where the heel grazed me. It would have hot as hell if Clary threw it. But if friggin' hurt because Isabelle threw it. Damn that women!

Alec scrunched his nose up in disgust, then grinned, "I thought you'd rather have her undress then get dressed."

"Yes, Alec, I know you're jealous Magnus isn't as sexy as Clary, but I don't want to know what you want him doing," I sigh.

"No that wasn't what I was say-" I cut him off.

"Now, are you going to be a good little shadowhunter and check to see why we can't leave for the party yet?" I glance over at him and smirk at his angry expression.

He storms out, muttering something about why I care so much if I don't even want to go. I'm too busy laughing at Barney to care that much, though.

I don't see why everyone wants me to change. I love being an ass.

"HOLY HELL CLARY!" I bolt upright, spilling chips over the side of the couch. I glare at the door. I swear to Raziel, if Izzy was feeling her up…..I always thought something was off between her and Simon.

Alec scrambles into the room, and collapses into his seat once again. "If she doesn't change, you're going to be very glad Izzy dragged you to that party."

My eyes widen. If Alec thought Clary was pretty (or sexy, what is she wearing?!) then she was extremely whatever-it-is Alec thought she was.

"Um, why are you still staring at the door?"

What? Oh...I should turn around….Well that was definitely an awkward turtle moment. Me being the turtle….SCREW DUCKS!

I turn around and stare at the TV with a weird expression on my face. Then I slouch back with a lazy grin. Couches, popcorn, weird thoughts, and "How I met your Mother". Mortal Heaven.

I shovel some food in my mouth and stare blankly at the TV. I've seen this episode a billion times with Clary curled up next to me, she's the one that got me hooked. She'd always make me watch them with her late at night.

So Jace the evil voice in my head tries to get my attention what do you think Clary's wearing?

Clothes?

What kind of clothes?

Uh….Christmas clothes?

I think it's a bit more specific than that

So….Red christmas clothes?

*inward sigh* No, Jace. SEXY Christmas clothes.

I make an O shape with my mouth as I get where Simon (yes, I named it Simon. The annoying creep never stops talking, so I decided it fit) is going.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Alec raises an eyebrow at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Aren't you just hoping I'm thinking about you, huh?" I reply snarkily.

He rolls his eyes and replies just as snarkily, "I have a boyfriend, and I'd rather have him think about me than you."

I open my mouth to reply sarcastically to him, when I hear heels clicking and Isabelle dances into the room.

"AHEM!" She says, though no one was talking.

She eyes me skeptically, as if she expected me to start talking.

"Who's ready to leave?" She bounces towards the door, forgetting Clary. Where's my girlfriend?

Click click thud click click thud What is that? CLARY!

She hobbles in, barely making making it before stumbling again. I would run to catch her, but my mind is to frozen over.

"HOLY SHIT I CAN ALMOST SEE YOUR ASS!"

Clary blushes so hard, she'd put tomatoes to shame. Wait, I said that out loud?!

"JACE!" Alec and Izzy yell in unison, and I run to catch Clary before she falls again.

"Can you really see my ass?" She whispers as I pull her up.

"Uh, I didn't really manage to look that far down…."

****Now she really blushes.

**I have a system where I update twice a week, so probably weds/thurs and weekends, don't yell at me if it's late! PS I have a divergent fanfic, so check that out if you've read it.**

**I get reviewing is so hard, so I guess I kinda made a grade scale thing. How'd I do on Jace's POV?**

**:) ~ want another chapter in Jace's POV again sometime**

**:( ~ don't want another chapter in Jace's POV again**

**:D ~ want the next chapter in JP**

**X( ~ I should never write in JP again**

**={D ~ You want a chapter in someone else's POV (Alec; Magnus; Jordan; etc.)**

**URIAH IS A SEXY ASS! ~ if you could care less**

**: / ~ I should stick to Clary POV**

**:P ~ You want a taco**

**Thanks my lovely pineapples! (You can do more than one I guess…)**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**MilliniumLint- Thanks! I love your name :)**

**Guest- Thanks so much!**

**preranapachhai- Sure! (It's in this chapter! Though you should know that….) And thanks!**

**gaurdiansofthedark- I don't plan on stopping soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary POV**

I blush, but then straighten and swat his arm. Pervert.

"Let's go! I promised I'd meet Maia, Simon, Jordan, and Magnus there by eight! It's seven forty-five! We're going to be late!" Izzy groans, looking at her watch.

"Alrighty then, don't get your panties in a twist! Let's go now," Jace replies to Izzy, then asks me, "Clary, can you walk to the car?"

I scoff and walk to the door, stumbling every few steps, but never falling.

"Iz, jus let her change! She won't be able to walk at the party," Jace points out, though he obviously just doesn't like the height the heels give me (though he's still almost an entire head taller than me).

"No! She's staying like that, and if you hate it so much, just carry her around!" Izzy snaps, then storms to the car.

"Fine," Jace scoffs, then strides over to me and scoops me up, causing me to squeal.

"Jace! Put me down!" I struggle and squirm in his grip. He just tightens his arms around.

"They can probably see my underwear with you carrying me like this!" I yell, still struggling.

"Oh, don't worry, they see your panties without him carrying you," Alec says coolly as he slips by us.

"JACE!" I struggle harder, desperately trying to become free now.

"Quit that, Clary! You're going to tear your dress, and you really won't like that," Jace replies to my kicking, and then throws me in the backseat when we get to the car.

"I'm walking to the door," I turn away from him and stare out the window.

He leans closer to me, putting his lips right next to my ear, "No you're not."

"Jace!" I groan. Can't I just walk to the door?

"I'll get the hang of it, I promise! At nine, if I still stumble, then you can carry me. But you can't carry me before nine unless I ask you or I broke my legs and can't walk," I turn to him, shoving my hand out towards him.

He looks skeptical at first, but then takes me hand after spitting on his, "Deal."

"Ewwwww," I pull my hand out of his grasp, and look at it like it's a rabid squirrel that just purred at me.

"Please. You guys exchange saliva so much while making out, you might as well just lick it off and it'll practically be the same thing!" Izzy smirks from the front seat.

"EWEWEWEWEWEW!" I rapidly wipe my hand on Jace's sleeve, causing him to laugh.

"We're here!" Alec pulls into Magnus' driveway.

Lights flicker through the windows, there's toilet paper on the roof, and some of the windows are broken. I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors called him for 'disturbance of peace' or something already. Unless he glamoured the place.

We pile out of the car, and I wobble to the door and ring the bell. Jace rolls his eyes at me.

The door swings open, revealing Magnus, "Welcome to Magnus the magnificent's house, and please, try not to kill any of my guests. Hi Alec!" Magnus waves to Alec, and Alec waves back, slightly blushing.

"Well? Come in! Maia and Jordan are sucking face in the corner, and Simon's somewhere close to them, no doubt waiting for Izzy," Magnus winks and steps aside, allowing us room to enter.

We file in, and I gasp as I see the decorations.

"Who's ready to PARTAY?!" Jace shouts, and suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me to the makeshift dance floor.

This may not be so bad.

**I got so many reviews! So, based on the voting, there'll be another chapter in jace POV, and in Maia's, Alec's, or Magnus'. Imma have a chapter in everyones POV at some point (except Simon. No one really wanted one, and to be frank, I don't really want to write in his POV) Hopefully next chapter will be longer! (I'll try) **

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Anyone who reviewed! Thanks!**

**ilovemesomecaptainamerica- Thanks! My friend pointed it out to me during school (we were totally working too) and I thought it'd be a pretty good profile pic. And I love your name :) It's one of the reasons I decided to read your stories (Yes i follow them I'm so happy you follow this one!)**

**steph1601- Chill, they'll be the at the party. And I think I know how this is going to work out…(chapter wise) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alec POV**

I start to walk after the others, towards Maia, Jordan, and Simon, but Magnus pulls me aside.

I turn to look at him, and he winks and tugs on my arm again, cocking his head toward the stairs.

I walk casually up to his room, though anxiety burns through me like a hot blade.

He opens the door to his room, and grins devilishly over his shoulder at me. I feel my cheeks get red as the door creaks open.

He pulls me in, and the door shuts behind us.

I don't know how this is going to go down, so I turn around to start a conversation.

As soon as I open my mouth, his claims it, and we fall onto the bed. I wrap my arms around him, my hands reaching up and gripping his shoulders. I suddenly can't breathe, and Magnus realizes this, so he pulls away and starts sucking my neck.

He kisses the hollow between my neck and shoulder, and I moan with pleasure. I try to guide his head back to mine, but he doesn't want to. He continues kissing my neck, slowly moving downward until he reaches the top of shirt, which he slowly starts unbuttoning, his lips following his progress.

My hands go slack against his shoulders and slowly slid to his waist. As soon as my shirts off, I tug at the hem of his, and soon that's off too.

His mouth crashes into mine once again, and his hands wander over my bare chest, little butterfly touches that send shockwaves of fire through my veins.

His left hand travels to just above my knee, his thumb digging into my skin, though I don't feel it.

My finger traces over chest, running over the smooth muscle. He may not be chiseled like a shadowhunter, but he's definitely stronger than a mundane.

I pull away, and now it's my turn to leave open mouthed kisses along his collarbone. Right as I kiss the small gap in between the left and right bone, the door magically flies open.

I spring away from Magnus, who calmly lies back and tucks his hands behind his head like he's tanning.

I land on my ass, somehow falling off the edge of the bed in my attempt to make it look like nothing PG-13 went down.

My attempt fails, to say the least.

Clary marches in, though blushes when she's sees us without our shirts and realizes she just interrupted our make-out session.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something important?" Her cheeks start to camouflage with her hair.

No shit, sherlock "Not at all, what can I help you with hon?" Magnus asks casually. That wasn't important?

"Um, well Simon's having a seizure on the floor, Jordan's beating a faerie shitless because he hit on Maia, Maia's cheering Jordan on while insulting and swearing at the faerie, Isabelle's trying to help Simon, though I think it's just his dancing skills that need help, and Jace is stalking me to see if I fall over in my heels. He's scaring me. Oh, and he hits anyone who stares at me other then him, Simon, Izzy, Maia, or Jordan…" She trails off, her cheeks getting so much redder it was hard to tell where her cheeks ended and hair started.

"My, that's a lot going on. That's it?" Magnus sighs, reluctantly getting out his bed and trying to find his shirt. I spot it near my and pick it up, handing it to him.

"That's all that's going on with us, I don't know about anyone else," Clary shrugs, oblivious to the evil stares I keep giving her. I'm pretty sure I look like Jace when I interrupt them for a meal.

Magnus winks at, mouthing a thanks before snatching away his shirt. He pulls it on, and starts towards the door.

"Uh, what should I do?" I ask, shifting my feet awkwardly.

"You could go help Simon and Izzy," Magnus offers. "Make sure Simon isn't about to spontaneously combust. I like that floor."

I smile gratefully, then slip ahead of them, jogging down the stairs. I study the dancing mob, then spot Isabelle's hands waving over people's heads.

I elbow and shove my way through, then find Simon laughing on the floor while Isabelle repeatedly whacks his arm and tries not to laugh.

"Uh, you guys okay?" I ask uncomfortably, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

Izzy's head snaps up, grinning when she sees me.

"Alec!"

"Um, yea?"

"I need to make Simon pay!"

"How much money does he owe you?"

"No, like revenge!"

"Okay, what am I supposed to do about that?"

"You're going to help me!

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"Figure that out!"

"But I thought you wanted me to help you, not me wanting to help you…."

"Just help me brainstorm ways to embarrass him!"

"Hm, make him cry in front of a girl,"

"I'm supposed to control his tear ducts?"

"I guess?"

"Alec! I'm serious!"

"So am I! Crying in front of a girl is embarrassing."

"A prank!"

"Throw pie at him?"

"Are you serious right."

"I think I am."

"How can you think but not know- Nevermind. I'll go get Jace or something."

"I doubt he'll be of much help, either. He's probably making out with Clary now or trying to get Jordan and a faerie to stop fighting. Unless he's cheering them on."

"I don't care! He's helping me! Where's Simon? Damn you, Alec!" With that she storms off, trying to find Jace, as she realizes Simon snuck away while we were bickering.

I sigh, then head off in the opposite direction as Izzy, trying to find the fight.

It wasn't that hard considering there's a huge ring around the two, all of whom are chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Even though they were already fighting. Idiots

I push through, getting many colorful language and geers. Inside the circle they made, Jordan and some faerie with green skin are dueling it out. Known other than Maia is being tugged between the two of them, one arm in Jordan's grip, one in the faerie's.

"Ow! That one hurt! Just let go of me! Then you can fight, without me getting hurt. That sounds great, right? C'm-OW!" Maia yells, trying to get the two boys to loosen their grip, but to no avail.

"She's my girl, give it up!" Jordan growls, like a wolf (pun intended).

"I'm sure she love that title," Faerie boy growls back. "Do ya? I bet you love that title. Being claimed. Marked." The faerie shots at Maia, harshly.

"DON'T TALK TO HER!" Jordan screams, lets go of Maia, then pounces on him, tackling him to the ground then repeatedly hitting him in the face.

"Jordan!" I shout. "Magnus doesn't want blood on his floor! Just kick him out!" I offer, hoping it works. Magnus won't be happy if his floor's stained.

Jordan stops for a bit, pondering it. "Alright." He says at last, hauling Faerie boy to his feet, then dragging him out the door.

"And stay out!" Jordan finishes when the other boy's ass hits the pavement, slinging an arm around Maia.

"For you." JOrdan says, kissing Maia's forehead.

"HA!" Izzy suddenly jumps out from behind Maia, with, oddly, a pie. She jumps towards Simon, smashing it in his face triumphantly.

I told her it would be funny.

Everyone bursts out laughing, more from Izzy's weirdness then anything, but still laughing.

Simon wipes away the pie, shaking his head but smiling nonetheless. I decide it's time to slip back into the shadows.

I stroll back to the stairs, leaning against the banister as I wait for Magnus.

He finally appears, grinning as he sees me.

"So, how was the fight?"

"It was more a tug of war between Maia until Jordan just kicked the guy out,"

Magnus nods in acceptance, then grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs. I yawn at the landing.

"Are you tired?"

I nod, though I don't want to be.

Magnus grins again, and tugs me inside his bedroom. He pushes me onto the bed, then pulls the covers over us as he collapses beside me.

He pulls my head onto his chest, and I smile.

"So, Clary and Jace are Clace, Maia and Jordan are Jaia, Simon and Izzy are Sizzy" I smirk at that one "What are we?"

I didn't think of that.

"Malec" I whisper, like a secret that shouldn't be told but can't be contained any longer. "Malec."

I feel Magnus smile, and I close my eyes, the stars of love embedded in my mind for tonight.

_Malec_

**Sorry:**

**I didn't update yesterday. My teachers decided to bitch on me yesterday w/ HW**

**Malec isn't awesome. I have no experience in la categoria de love**

**I'm making you do the grade thing again :)**

**:) ~ want another chapter in Alec's POV again sometime**

**:( ~ don't want another chapter in Alec's POV again**

**X( ~ I should never write in AP again**

**={D ~ You want a chapter in someone else's POV (Maia; Magnus; Jordan; etc.)**

**: / ~ I should stick to Clary POV**

**:P ~ You wish Alec were straight so you could kidnap him and force him to be your boyfriend**

**REVIEW**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**steph1601- That's not creepy at all. And I agree. But I don't want that butt munch in this story!**

**chapiggy- Aw, thanks! I'll write another one in his POV soon**

**lovleydarkness- I love Malec too :) Hope you liked this chapter ;)**

**MilliniumLint- Is your heart filled with rainbows and your soul with unicorns? Just keep reviewing and you'll get that nice warm fuzzy feeling :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary POV**

"Jace! I'm fine! Put me down!" I scream at my tragically good looking boyfriend, who thinks I can't walk on my own.

"Nope. You tripped. I win!" Ugh. Asshole.

"Hmp," Is all I reply with. I turn my head to the side, away from his face, and stick my nose in the air.

We walk like that for a little while more, until my neck starts getting a kink.

"Jace! You made me get a kink in my neck!"

"It's your fault you wanted to sniff the air vigorously, I'm just letting you rest your little piggies by carrying you."

My head snaps back to him, "You know that story?"

"Really? Who doesn't know that story, Clary," Jace scoffs.

"You didn't know what the internet was, and most everyone would've said that about it," I shot back.

"Just- whatever. I'm carrying you home because Alec is going to be late, and Izzy is going to Simon's. Just leave it alone."

"No."

"Fine."

With that he drops me somewhat ceremoniously down and continues walking.

"What the hell?"

"You didn't want me to carry you."

"So you drop me?!"

"I didn't drop you; I set you down."

"ERG!"

He turns and looks at me, triumph in his eyes, "Wanna watch a movie when we get back?"

I grin, "CHRISTMAS MOVIES! We can watch Rudolph, and Frosty the Snowman! It'll be so fun! We can make hot chocolate, and eat candy canes and lit a fire, yes! We're watching movies when we get back to the Institute!" I rant, seemingly forgetting my high heels and walking forward graciously, past Jace.

I pause, and look back at him, and suddenly my feet start hurting.

"OW!" I yell, standing on one foot and clutching the other. Then I lose my balance and fall, but don't hit concrete but Jace's chest.

"Take 'em off. Party's over and Izzy isn't here," Jace says calmly, still holding me but slowly bringing me upright.

I slip off the death traps, and stand in my barefeet. I look up at Jace innocently, waiting for his next command.

Instead of telling me anything, he walks in front of me and bends down, offering his back.

I hop on, and curl on arms around his neck. He grips my thighs, sending a shudder down my spine.

"Are you cold?" He asks, looking at me through his lashes.

I shake my head wildly, and he shrugs. He starts speeding down the sidewalk, causing my hair to whip my face.

"JACE!" I yell.

He abruptly stops, "Yes, lovely?"

"You made me get hair in my eye," I pout.

He laughs, "Well, can't like Mrs. Fabulous get hurt, I guess I just have to slow down," he winks.

"Just get me home," I mumble.

* * *

We arrive at the institute, soaking and exhausted, ready to hit the bricks.

It started raining on our way back, which resulted in us running for the rest of the blocks, wet and cold.

We start walking towards our rooms, when I remember.

"Jace! The movies!" I whine, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him towards the couch.

"Clary, let's shower, and if you still want to watch these movies, then okay," Jace sighs, obviously not wanting to fight.

"Fine," I give, slumping towards my room.

As I open my door, Jace opens his, because our rooms are right across from each other.

I slide inside, closing the door behind me. I walk into the bathroom, turning on the hot water before shucking my clothes off. I shove my hand under the water, waiting until it's hot before hopping in. I let the water run over me for a bit before grabbing my towel and stepping out. I wrap another one around my head, gather up my dirty clothes, and stroll out into my bedroom.

When I walk in, I don't notice anything out of the ordinary. As I'm about to slip off my towel and change, I hear a snicker.

I whip around, eyes narrowing when I realize who invaded my territory.

A very large sexy golden blob of a boy lays sladed out of my bed, watching me intently.

"JACE GET OUT OF MY FREAKIN' ROOM BEFORE I BECOME A SHADOWHUNTER PROTEGE AND KICK YOUR ASS!" I yell as loud as humanly possible.

"But Clary, won't you allow your pervious boyfriend a small peak?" Jace pleads.

"NO!" I yell, scoop up clean clothes, and bolt into my bathroom again, locking the door.

I start changing, until I realize I forgot underwear. Of course, I couldn't forget a shirt or something….

"Jace?" I ask quietly.

"Yes?"

"I, uh, forgot underwear. Can you possibly, um, get a pair for me?" I say quickly.

"Sure, what drawer?" No arrogant or sarcastic remark? Hm, good. Oh. he just wants to see my underwear.

"Top left."

I hear footsteps shuffle across the floor, then my drawer open.

"My, my Clary someone didn't want to tell me about their dirty little secret," I hear Jace chuckle on the other side. Oh god he found the pair Izzy bought me…

"Why don't you wear them for me?" I hear Jace from the other side of the door getting closer. The smirk is practically audible through the door.

I sigh, and open the door a crack, letting him slip the underwear to me.

I shimmy into it, trying to get it to cover more than usual because it's big. No such luck.

I sigh again, the slip my flannel pants on. I tie my hair back in a loose bun.

I pull the door pen, and stroll out.

"Ready for Christmas movies?" I ask, smiling.

"Yup. If you make me a deal."

"Uh, sure?"

"I'll watch your christmas movies, if I get to see you in those panties."

Oh. My. God.

My eyes widen, though I nod. I really want to watch Christmas movies with him.

"Alright, then let's go watch some movies!" Jace replies cheerily, snatching me away from the ground and waltzing towards the kitchen, ready to make some hot cocoa.

* * *

**So, not very many Malec fans out there? I didn't get many reviews : / Oh, well. Also, I'll only be updating once a week unless I have the time because I'm usually late in updating because I don't have the time :( Sorry, but I promise they'll be longer since it's once a week only. **

**REVIEW!**

**~Ash~**

**chapiggy- I don't want him in this story...bleah. **


End file.
